


Drifting

by zxrycyan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxrycyan/pseuds/zxrycyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cloud doesn't always have to be solitary. It's drifting, but never, ever truly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random ficlet that my crazy stressed-out mind made up... about two years ago. Hope you enjoy!

They were… unexpectedly soft.

He ran his hands through caramel brown locks. Despite the way they stuck up, they were not stiff at all. The locks were so soft to the touch, he felt like he was in a dream.

“H-Hibari-san?”

The black-haired prefect didn’t answer, merely continuing to finger the timid brunet’s hair, patting it down and loving the way it would always bounce back up again.

Tsuna stared in wide-eyed surprise at how mesmerized the other boy was, and tried again, “Hibari-san?”

He received a grunt in response this time, but it didn’t sound… unfriendly.

Encouraged, he continued, “W-What are you doing, Hibari-san?”

The look on the brunet’s face was akin to one of an alarmed little bunny. A mixture of surprise and confusion was pasted on his features, and it was almost rather, “Cute.”

“Eh?” Tsuna looked taken aback. Was… was Hibari calling him _cute_?

“Cute,” the prefect repeated softly, probably not intending on anyone to hear him. He was still gazing at the head of chocolate-coloured hair resting in his lap, the brown silken strands flowing on his fingertips.

Hibari seemed so out of it, Tsuna had to wonder if something was wrong.

“Are you alright, Hibari-san?” He asked, concerned.

When the black-haired boy nodded, the faintest wisps of a smile floating on his face, Tsuna was convinced that something was _definitely_ wrong. Hibari did not smile. The closest ever expression he made was a smirk, and a frighteningly bloodthirsty one at that.

But at that moment, his cloud guardian looked so vulnerable. So much like a little boy, someone to be… protected and loved. So unlike the usual Hibari Kyoya he knew.

He liked it. Tsuna closed his eyes, and enjoyed the soft caress smoothing down his hair. He liked this Hibari, he decided. The way his fingers danced through the tufts, occasionally tugging lightly or smoothing it down.

Hibari didn’t always have to be strong. The cloud doesn’t always have to be solitary.

It is enveloped in the sky’s warm embrace, drifting but never, ever truly alone.


End file.
